Happy Travels!
by SylveonSays
Summary: This is a story about Ash traveling through Alola with Serena and Mia, Ash's sister. Possibly rated T in the future. AmourShipping. 50 views in 4 days, not bad for my first story! Thanks so much.
1. The Big Question!

It was a sunny day in Kalos, white puffy clouds littered the sky. A teenaged girl sat in a plush room brushing her hair. She sighed, even though it had been 3 years since she last saw him she still missed him.

 _Meanwhile on an airplane_

 _"_ Are you sure she'll remember you?" A young girl with purple hair asked her older brother curiously. "I hope so..." The raven-haired trainer replied. The boy looked suddenly couldn't sit still. "You're nervous aren't you?" His younger sister teased. "Mia I swear if you act like this around Serena.." "You'll what Ash?" He sighed. "You're impossible you know that right?" The plane landed and Ash eagerly stood up to get off.

As soon as they left the airport they headed to Vaniville town. "I can't wait to meet her!" Mia exclaimed as they walked. "I almost forgot you liked contests Mia, you were always so concerned about getting into the league," Ash answered. "Let's rent bikes so we can get there faster" Mia suggested. "Sure" Ash agreed.

They raced to Vaniville town since their flight landed around noon they got there around 2pm.

"Serena, you have guests!" Grace yelled up the flight of stairs that lead to her daughter's room. "Okay Mom" her muffled reply sounded. Serena bounded down the stairs expecting to see a recording crew, but she was met with the best surprise of her life, as well as the worst. "Hi, I'm Mia!" A trainer who looked a few years younger than she did exclaimed holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you!" Serena replied nervously "Serena I missed you so much" Ash interjected. "I missed you too!" she said.

"So who's this?" Serena asked nervously wondering who the younger girl was.

"This is my sister Mia" Ash answered. "Oh, I didn't know you had a sister," Serena said, slightly amused.

"You didn't mention me?" Mia asked, genuinely sad. Her vulpix rubbed her leg as if to comfort her.

"Sorry Mia," Ash said slightly blushing.

"It's cool, anyway don't you have something to tell Serena?" Mia said, trying to get Ash back on track.

"Right. So, Serena, we were going to go to the Alola region, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come with us?" Ash asked nervously because Grace was watching them

"I would love to! That sounds really great Ash." Serena replied

"Mom? May I go with Ash and Mia to the Alola region?" Serena said, looking fo her mother's approval.

Grace sat considering the matter for a while.

( **Author's Note)**

 **This is my first story ever so I hope you like it!. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to see what you guys thought, and I would go off of that. Anyway, I think this could be really fun to do I was thinking 15-20 chapters. See you next time!**


	2. To Alola We Go!

Serena's POV

We all sat in the living room, my mom was staring at Mia as if she were a criminal. Mia smiled politely and stroked her Vulpix. I sat next to Ash on the couch, we were both eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I've made my decision, Serena is this something you're sure you want to do?" she asked cautiously

"Yes Mom, I want to travel with Ash and Mia," I answered wholeheartedly

"Fine you can go," My mom said, she couldn't make me stay here anyways.I went upstairs to pack while Mia and Ash went to look around the Ryhorn racing track. I called Sylveon, Braxien, Pancham, and a Liligant I recently caught. "We're going to the Alola region with Ash and his sister!" I announced excitedly. "Cham, Pancham" Pancham Cheered. I packed a few pairs of socks, my basket I store my treats in, and few other necessities. I was done within an hour. I clomped downstairs to meet my mom to say goodbye. "Mom?"

"Coming!" I hear her reply outside.

"Woah, Ryhorn are so cool!" Mia chirped. "I can't believe I never met any in Kanto, Unova, or Johto."

"So what are you on a journey for Mia?" I asked as politely as I could.

"She wants to be a pokemon breeder," Ash answered for her. "Wow that's cool." I complimented her. "Thanks, I've learned a lot since I started even though it was only 3 years ago. I couldn't stand being alone anymore, so I left home for Unova, that's where I met my starter pokemon Oshawott, she's evolved into a dewott, anyway I can't believe I was that stupid when I was 10." Mia continued at about a mile a minute.

"Well our flight leaves at 10pm." Ash cut in. "We should probably leave soon it's about 7 and we still need to eat" he pointed out. We headed out the door  
"Mom I love you, I'll be back. Fletchling will take care of you." I promised.  
We headed to a cafe in Lumiose, where we all ate a quick dinner. Then we headed to the airport as it was already 8:30. Mia fed our pokemon, she reminded me of Bonnie yet she was calmer somehow. She also knew a lot more. I sighed and I guess I spaced out because Ash shook me a few times. I blushed lightly and I guess Mia noticed because she had a mischevious look in her eyes.

~On the Plane~  
The flight finally took off I shared a row with Ash we sat right behind Mia, she was currently trying to get her not to freak out. After a few minutes in the air, I was so tired. "Hey, Ash.." I started to ask but I drifted off before I finished my question. I woke up a few hours later to a loud beeping, signaling that the plane was about to land.  
"Someone finally woke up" I hear a voice say, still groggy it took me a while to realize I was resting my head on Ash's arms, and even worse holding his arm.  
"Sorry Ash," I said sheepishly, I was SO embarrassed I was red as a Delibird. "Dear Arceus, sorry"  
"I wasn't complaining" He replied. .Xerneus. I thought I was going to pass out.  
"Hey love birds, break it up the flight is landing" Mia called back to us. If a person could die of embarrassment well I would be a dead girl right then and there.  
"Sorry Serena didn't mean to embarrass you." Ash apologized. I pulled my arm back.  
"I think it's time to get off the plane,Mia informed us. "We have to meet professor Oak's cousin in 30 minutes." She continued  
"Oh yeah, we need to get our starters, and pokedex" I remembered."  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Ash asked.


	3. Meeting our Starters!

Serena's POV  
Ash jumped onto the stairs and consequently tripped and fell down the stairs.  
"OHMIGOSH ASH!" I ran down the stairs and helped him up. "Be more careful next time" I chided him.  
"Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking." Ash chuckled while rubbing his nose and blushing a bit.  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Don't we have to go meet Professor Kukui?" I asked.  
"YEAH, LET'S GO!" Mia shouted very excitedly.  
"Mia, chillax. Kay?" Ash pleaded. Mia laughed and pointed toward a large resort.  
"That's where we're staying for a while." She announced. "But it's pretty far so, we could fly there?" Mia suggested, "Ash and Serena could ride on Ash's Charizard and I could ride my Rapidash? We could save time and money," She winked at me during the last part.  
"Great idea Mia!" I nodded in approval. "Well let's get going!" I shouted.  
"Alright! CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled as he threw Charizard's Pokeball into the air. Ash hopped on then helped me up.  
"Rapidash, lend me your help?" Mia asked in a much softer tone. A glimmering purple and yellow got released, it whinnied and Mia stroked its neck. "We need to go there." She told it gently while pointing to the small building next to the resort. "It's the pokemon school, that's where the Professor gives trainers their starting pokemon." She explained as she mounted her Rapidash.  
"Alright, follow Rapidash," Ash told his Charizard. I held on tighter to Ash as Charizard flew up into the air.  
"Woah there Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked me, clearly concerned.  
"Yeah, just not used to flying like this." I laughed. Flying through Alola was amazing, we saw stunning birds in all different colors, all of which would be amazing performers. White Vulpix (At this Mia laughed and her Vulpix did too from the safety of her backpack). We even saw a Milotic! I was a little sad when we landed, but I was SO excited to see all the starters. Mia and Ash returned their Pokemon and we headed to an office. Mia knocked a few times and then a professor opened the door and asked  
"Mia, Serena, and Ash? Are you here to get your starters?" He asked.  
"Yep, that's us!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Follow me! You can choose your starters!" Kukui told us. He lead us to some sort of outdoor area where there was a large stage with three Pokemon. Mia immediately was instantly drawn to a round bird looking Pokemon.  
"Remember kids, your starter has to choose you as well." Kukui reminded us.  
"Okay! Hey, which one is that?" Mia asked pointing to the grass starter.  
"Here, scan it with your new Pokedex!" Kukui suggested.  
"Yeah!" Mia did as he suggested.  
"Rowlet, the grass drill Pokemon! Rowlet silently glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks." It announced. Mia looked at it. It slowly waddled toward her finally, it started flying onto her shoulder. It pecked her cheek affectionately. Kukui handed Ash and myself a Pokedex each. I scanned a small blue pokemon.  
"Popplio, the sea lion Pokemon This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker." It told us.  
"Oh I want it." I squealed. It slowly bounced to me.  
"Bwark! Bwark?" It jumped into my arms and I laughed. Ash slowly approached the litten.  
"Hey buddy, wanna join my team?" He asked.  
"Mrow!" It replied as it licked Ash's face.  
"We got our starters!" Mia laughed.


End file.
